The Posen Stamp of Approval
by kendricksnow
Summary: Beca wants to ask Chloe to marry her, but before she can do that, she needs to get the blessing of one very important person... Aubrey Posen. Bechloe, Mitchsen friendship.


**A/N:** I haven't written anything in a really long time, but this plot bunny came to me tonight and wouldn't leave me alone so here we are. I love the Aubrey/Beca friendship dynamic, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, if you have any questions or want to talk, I'm on Tumblr- kendricksn0w . tumblr . com :) Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. You're shocked, I know.

"_Hey. Would you be able to meet for lunch sometime this week? –Beca_"

Aubrey glared down at her phone, swallowing her bite of sandwich cautiously before picking it up to reply.

"_Um. Sure, I suppose. I am free tomorrow. Where? … Why? -AP_" Aubrey shot back quickly, daintily wiping her mouth before reaching for her water. A reply came moments later, Beca's name flashing on her phone in a particularly annoying fashion.

"_I can't tell you why, just please trust me. Does Ricky's work for you? The one right by the firm, at noon sharp? -Beca_" Aubrey snarled at the idea of not knowing why she would be meeting with the brunette, but decided to agree anyway.

"_Fine, see you at noon. –AP_" Aubrey hoped that the message would be the last she'd exchange with the younger girl for the afternoon, wanting to catch up on some emails before her lunch break was over. Of course, Beca would never be so considerate, and her phone buzzed again just as she had opened her Gmail account.

"_And, Aubrey, one more thing? –Beca_" Aubrey rolled her eyes, sighing before typing out a response.

"_On with it, Mitchell, I only get 60 minutes for lunch and so far you have occupied a total of 7 of them. –AP_"

"_Just, please, don't tell Chloe."_

X

"I swear to God, Beca, if you've brought me here to tell me that you are breaking up with Chloe and that I will need to clear out my guestroom, I will behead you in front of this entire restaurant. And inform you that my guestroom has been ready for her since the day I moved out to LA to work for the firm, thank you." Beca gave Aubrey a look of pure shock, putting her water down in favor of pinching the bridge of her nose. Aubrey had managed to get her entire threat out before even removing her jacket, and if that was any indication of how the rest of lunch was going to go, Beca was in for a long afternoon. Beca waited for the blonde woman to take a seat before taking a deep breath, giving Aubrey as pleasant of a smile as she could muster.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Posen, really. But no, as much as you were probably hoping it was the case, I haven't invited you here to tell you that I am breaking up with Chloe. Quite the opposite, actually," Beca said, gauging the reaction of the woman across from her.

"Then why am I here, exactly?" Aubrey replied carefully, taking a sip of her own water. Just as the young DJ was about to reply, a server approached them, asking in a cheery voice if they knew about their specials.

"Perhaps, blondie, we should discuss this after we've ordered."

X

"I'm sorry, you are asking me for what? Oh, God, I think I am going to stress vomit," Aubrey stared at Beca in disbelief, her body language turning slightly rigid. Beca backed up from the table a bit before speaking.

"I'm asking you for your blessing to ask Chloe to marry me," Beca answered, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've already talked to her parents, and normally that would be enough. But if anyone cares about Chloe as much as I do, it's you, and I know in her perfect world she would never want to marry someone her best friend hates." Beca looked at Aubrey as she finished, watching some of the tension in her shoulders dissipate.

"Tell me why you want to marry her." Aubrey demanded, looking at Beca expectantly.

"Why? Oh God, Aubrey, there are one million reasons why. It's the way she looks at me right in the morning, when it's just her and me. It's the way she kisses me when she gets home from work, the way she talks about her patients on the pediatrics floor. The passion in her eyes when we talk about the future, about when she isn't just an intern at the hospital and when I am finally a producer. How she looks at me when I'm DJing, like I am the only person in the entire world. How every mix I make, every set I play, is for her. I could go on for days about why I want to marry Chloe Beale. But at the end of the day, Aubrey, it's because I simply can't imagine my life without her. I love her more than I ever thought I would be able to love someone. And I'm really going to need you to stop grinning at me like that, because it is seriously weirding me out." Beca said, the smile that appeared on her face while talking about Chloe growing just a bit. "Like I said, Posen, I know that you and I haven't always gotten along, but it would really mean a lot to me if you gave me the okay to marry your best friend, if she is willing to say yes."

"Beca," the blonde woman started, much warmer than she had been a few minutes ago, "I've known Chloe since we were eight, and in that time all we've ever wanted was to see each other happy. And even though I haven't always liked you, you make Chloe insanely happy, and that's good enough for me. Plus, in a strange way I like you, Mitchell, and I suppose I wouldn't mind having you as one of my friends for the rest of my life." Aubrey watched as Beca stood up and approached her, doing something neither of them expected. She wrapped her arms around Aubrey, giving her a quick, tight hug. She smiled as she returned to her seat, pulling a small box out of her pocket.

"Thank you so much, Aubrey, it means the world to have your support. Now, I have just one more question…" Aubrey groaned good-naturedly, sinking back in her chair and putting her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"What now, alt girl? My lunch, may I remind you, is only 60 minutes, and you have taken up a whole 38 of them!" Aubrey laughed as she replied, noticing how Beca toyed with the box she had pulled out.

"Well, Ms. Posen, I was just going to ask you- would you like to see the ring?"


End file.
